The Journey Begins
by Laze0
Summary: Newish Summary. Mark and his companions are on a journey through Elibe. They will have to deal with all sorts of foes and enemies. Sad truths, harsh realities, and  bittersweet loves will ensue.
1. Decision

This is my first story on Fanfiction so cut me some slack. Well yeah, if you read the summary you should know what this will be about. If you didn't then I'll say it again. _Mark and his companions are on a journey to do some good in their home of Elibe. On their journey they will experience love, death, sorrow, and other good stuff. They will encounter the Fang, fight morphs, and save the land from the return of the Fire Dragons. _So that's the summary.

Disclaimer- Why do we even need to put this. Obviously I don't own it.

* * *

Homecoming

Prologue- Decision

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_ At this point in time, I feel an adventurous spirit. I wish to see the entire continent of Elibe. I am sorry for telling you this in a letter. By the time you are reading this I have already left. I took about five thousand gold and Alucard. So if they are missing. I took them. Please be well. I will return someday hopefully. Please don't come after me. Tell Snow not to come after me. I'll return someday in the future._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mark_

"That should do it. Hopefully, they won't chase after me or something," Mark thought as he writes the letter, "Now to meet up with Sierra."

With that thought, he heads out of his home and heads on foot through the city's gates carefully avoiding the eyes of the guards on patrol. When he gets past the gates, he heads into the forest area outside the city. In the forest a pretty brown haired girl dressed in a long white robe with two red lines, customary for a bishop to wear, running from the left side is mumbling to herself. Mark, seeing the girl, readies himself for a loud lecture. Bracing himself, he runs up to her silently and grasps her from behind with one hand covering her mouth so she can't scream.

Mark whispers to her, "Shut up. It's me Sierra. Yell later. If you yell right now, you're going to alert the guards."

Sierra stops trying to hit him with her staff and whispers to him, "Stop sneaking up on people. Oh you're so going to get it later. Why were you so slow? Can't you do anything right? I can't believe you wasted so much time. Couldn't you walk up to me like a normal person and-"

"Shut up and just warp us to Carter. He's probably waiting for us. Besides if you keep whispering twenty feet from the gate, the guards will hear us and I am not going to explain to them what we were going to do or why you are even here," Mark whispers feverishly.

Sierra glares at him but starts to use her warp staff. Muttering the word "warp", she translocates the two to a room in an inn in Bern. Upon arrival, Mark clutches his stomach and starts groaning.

"I hate warping. Think I need to throw up," he mutters.

"Do that here and I'll kill your ass," a male voice snaps.

"No sympathy for the incapacitated Carter?" Mark asks. Turning to face the voice, he sees his friend Carter is still the same as last he saw of him. Carter looks rugged and handsome. He is muscular and tall with a face that belies the fact that he is younger than he seems. His stern face and scowl leads one to believe him a bandit several times in the past. A fact that amuses his friends greatly especially when the townsfolk questions him even if he helps them.

"Hell no. This is my room, paid for by my money, and if you throw up here, I'll feed your lazy ass to my wyvern," Carter says adamantly.

"How's Talon anyway?" Mark asks leaning against the room's door for support.

"He's fine. Sierra looks pissed right now. What took you so long?" Carter asks glancing at said girl sitting on a second bed in the room muttering. Carter catches the words "Mark, bastard, kill, poison, and so on". He shrugs, as this is common.

"Hell, I want to kill him most hours of the day," he thinks.

Mark shrugs, "Unlike you I actually care enough to leave a message. That and the guards around the city made me late."

"Your parents are too careful," Carter shakes his head.

"Better too careful than too lax," Mark shrugs.

"Well, if you two are done then what are we going to do now. The three of us pretty much ran away. Carter's parents wouldn't care too much. No offense. Mark's and mine might actually come after us," Sierra says calmly.

"None taken. So, Mark, what's the plan?" Carter looks to Mark.

"I want to join the Black Fang for a bit," Mark says casually.

The other two look at him like he just went crazy. "The Black Fang? The mercenary group? The one that kills lords and bandits and such?" Sierra asks with a hint of sweetness.

Mark starts to move slowly away from her. He knows when she adopts a sweet tone, she is going to yell or beat someone. Carter also unconsciously moves away.

"Yes?" Mark says cautiously.

"Are you crazy? Oh wait you are. Do you even think? I swear I know horse dung smarter than you. Do you now what the Black Fang does? They kill people. Do you want to die? If you do, I'll save you the trip and kill you myself!" Sierra rants loudly.

"So Carter what do you think?" Mark asks ignoring Sierra.

"Well. It sounds crazy but I'll follow you wherever you go. And don't you dare say a gay joke or I will help Sierra kill you," Carter snaps.

"Heh. Thanks," Mark grins.

"Stop ignoring me!" Sierra yells clubbing Mark with her staff.

"Ouch. That must hurt," Carter says cheerfully.

"Thanks for the warning," Mark says sarcastically.

"What can I say? I live to see the rise I get out of people," Carter grins.

"You're almost the same as Marquess Ostia's younger brother Hector," Mark says rubbing the part of his head that got hit.

"Hmm. Wonder how the bloke is doing these days." Carter wonders.

"Who knows? So, Sierra, are you coming with us? Carter's in so…" Mark asks.

"So now you listen to me? Fine. I'll come along but you guys owe me. I'll need a new staff, some new tomes, and ooh I saw the cutest coat that will be perfect for going into the Fang's headquarters," Sierra yammers.

"Wait. You know where the headquarters are? I'm impressed!" Mark asks amazed.

"You didn't?" Carter and Sierra sighs in unison.

"I was going to ask around. I know it is somewhere in Bern hence why we're here," Mark says.

"But you had no idea where we're supposed to go," Sierra points out.

"I was working on it," Mark protests.

"So useless," Sierra mocks.

"So undependable," Carter adds in.

"You guys suck. Let's just go to sleep and we can head out first thing in the morning," Mark says trying to end the conversation.

Fortunately for him, his two companions seem tired as they readily agree. He just sighs and grabs a sleeping bag out of one of his packs and goes to sleep.

The next morning, the three eat breakfast and prepares to head out. While the other two are eating, Carter heads to the stables to take care of his wyvern before returning to their table and eat. After the four finishes eating, they go to the armories and vendors in the area. Carter and Mark abstain from buying a new weapon instead saying the weapons they have on them are more preferable. Sierra just accuses them of being cheap and goes on a shopping spree. In the end she buys a Divine and Purge tome, a Mend staff, and a winter coat she describes as super cute and sexy to which all three males including the wyvern groans. Mark buys several vulneraries and antitoxins. Carter buys food for his wyvern as well as a new armor designed to protect wyverns from the cold. When the two accuse him of pampering the wyvern too much he just tells them to shove it and Mark pampers him just as much.

With preparations complete, the four head off to the Bern Mountains where Sierra tells Mark is the location of the Black Fang Headquarters. Upon hearing of its location, Mark immediately thinks of two pressing points.

"Wait," Mark suddenly stops, "How did you two find out? And why did no one, like the king of Bern, know? The location is so obvious. It's in plain sight."

"We know the location because of my parents. Apparently, they had someone infiltrate the Fang a long time ago. That person reported the location to my parents but reports had stopped a long time ago. I assume the spy is dead or something," Sierra says softly.

"You knew the spy didn't you," Mark says as though it is a fact.

"Yes. He was very dear to me," Sierra says almost as a whisper.

"Who was he?" Mark inquires.

Seeing no answer coming from her, Carter decides to break the heavy atmosphere by answering Mark's second question, "Bern won't do anything about the Black Fang. The clientele for the Fang is mostly Bern related. Nobles, perhaps even the king himself, hires the Fang on a regular basis. You hear about the social upheavals happening in Bern all the time. The existence of the Fang is the main cause. Corrupt officials are eliminated whether it is a job or not though most often it is."

"Interesting. And Sierra," Sierra perks up on hearing her name, "If anything is too difficult to talk about, just tell us. We've been through a lot. If it gets too uncomfortable just tell us. Sorry about before," Mark tells her.

"Thanks and it's fine," Sierra says though her eyes are still glazed over like she is remembering a long past memory. The other two and the wyvern upon seeing her expression decide to stay respectfully silent for the trip to the Fang's headquarters.

Upon reaching the supposed headquarters, the group discovers a series of forts left untouched for decades by human hands.

"This is the headquarters?" Mark asks.

"It should be unless their base has been moved," Sierra says.

"Great. We came here for nothing," Mark sighs.

"Don't be stupid. If the members were out in the open then people with a vendetta would have attacked them a long time ago. Most likely there is some hidden passageway or something," Carter says thoughtfully.

The group begins to walk into the forts looking for people or a hidden passageway. In the end, they fail quite admirably. At this point, Mark, Carter, and Talon are pissed. Mark starts ranting about "what a waste of time, thought they knew where to go, why I ought a…" Carter has a fierce glare on his face like he is ready to kill someone. Talon looks like he wants to eat someone. Sierra has a hurt look on her face. Though no one has blamed her, she feels she wasted their time.

"Well, this was a waste of time," Mark finally says, "Let's go back and come up with a new pla-"

His voice trails off as he realizes something important.

"Damn it. We're idiots," he vents.

"How so?" Carter asks.

"Remember what we studied in Bern's military academy. Do you remember the geography of this area of the Bern Mountains? You know, the stuff then-Captain Murdock drilled into our heads for slacking off," Mark asks.

This causes Sierra to gasp and Carter to curse, "Of course, there are two fortifications created in this area. They were abandoned later on after the ruling body in Bern refused to spend funding to repair the outside forts. Just our luck, we searched for the Fang's hideout in the truly abandoned forts."

"Let's make camp here. We'll search the other fort tomorrow," Mark decides.

The group starts to make preparations for camp. Sierra starts to make dinner. Mark starts setting up the tents with Carter. Talon finds a comfy spot to rest. When dinner is ready, Carter goes to feed Talon as well. The group eats in companionable silence. When dinner is eaten, the watches for the night are decided. As Mark takes the first watch, he feels anxious about tomorrow and the changes it will bring.

* * *

So this is chapter 1. RRR was it or is it R&R. Something that says review. Leave a review. Tell me if it is good, bad, hate it, love it, or what.


	2. The Fang

So I separated prologue and chapter 1. Man this took a while.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Fang

After eating breakfast and cleaning up camp, the group begins a long hike to the other fortification in the area. The prospect of seeing the Fang causes concern and fear I the group but it also brings a sense of anxiety and wonder. In on person, it is a source of sadness and hope.

"Is something wrong Sierra?" Carter asks.

"Yeah. You look really anxious and sad again," Mark adds in.

Sierra jumps at the sudden sound breaking the silence. She realizes a second later Carter asked her a question. "Really," Sierra thinks, "Carter and Mark too are too perceptive."

"Don't worry you guys. Nothing is wrong. We are going to join the Black Fang so I am just nervous," Sierra lies.

The two knows it is something more but to Sierra's relief, they decide to drop the subject. A couple of hours later, the group reaches the second abandoned fortification. The sight there surprises them. They see people walking around laughing, fighting, even sleeping. It is not the kind of sight they expected. No one seems to pay the three any attention as they walk further in, they begin to wonder what is going on. Sierra seems to be looking around, almost searching. Carter and Mark are trying to look for some kind of noticeable figure like the Four Fangs or perhaps Brendan Reed himself. After an hour of fruitless searching by the four, they decide to take a break and finding an empty spot they head towards there and sits down.

"Should we ask around?" Carter suddenly says.

"I'm not crazy about it. They might think we're bounty hunters trying to collect the reward on their heads," Mark says thoughtfully.

"Then what should we do. We find the hideout and nothing happens. It's just like a city. It's pissing me off," Carter vents.

"Peace is a good thing you combat junkie," Mark admonishes.

"Course it is. I just hate this. Was there a point in even coming? Sierra!" Carter suddenly calls out snapping Sierra out of her reverie.

"What? Sorry. I wasn't listening," Sierra apologizes.

"What's with you? You've been so quiet lately. It's freaking me out," Carter exclaims.

"I'm just worried," Sierra mumbles.

"What was that?" Crater asks.

"Nothing. I just said I was tired. That's all," Sierra lies.

"What should we do now?" Mark interrupts.

Grateful for the change in subject Sierra answers, "We can keep trying to find the leader or one of the higher ups."

"No. They may be on missions and if we just stay like this sooner or later someone will get suspicious. Worse comes to worse, the members will attack us," Mark says flatly.

"So what do you propose?" Carter asks.

"Why not just pretend to be in the Fang? We'll take on missions. If we do that, chances are no one will realize," Mark says.

Carter makes a sad expression and states, "Yep. He's an idiot."

Mark gets angry with this and asks him, "How so? It's a good plan."

"We have no idea how missions are assigned in the Fang. We have no idea how missions are conducted. We have no idea if we will like the missions. Seriously, that plan is useless," Carter harshly speaks.

"Thanks for not holding back," Mark says dejected.

"What a bother," they all sigh even Talon.

As the day goes by, the group tries to decide what they should do. "We could just go home," Carter eventually remarks.

"Treason means death," a strict voice says behind them.

The group turns at the voice. The voice belongs to a Sacaen nomad. He is dressed in a traditional turquoise nomadic outfit. He wears a dark blue almost purple bandanna around his head. His pale skin and gruff beard and sideburns serves to augment his stern image. In a way, Carter and the male are similar. The nomad's eyes though are a testament of time. His eyes show his weariness and pain.

"You are Uhai, the… Soaring Hawk if I remember right," Mark states.

"Yes. If you betray the Fang, the Fang's punishment awaits," Uhai says.

"We're not actual members yet," Mark says.

"Hmm? I do not understand," Uhai says perplexed.

"Well, we just got here today and we didn't talk to anyone about joining so…" Mark says.

Hearing this, Uhai suddenly grabs Mark by the collar and lifts him up and asks venomously, "How did you find the hideout? Answer me quickly or I'll kill you now."

Not a moment later, Carter has a spear at Uhai's neck and Sierra has her Divine tome in her hands, opened to a spell. "If you try anything, you will die," Carter says flatly.

Looking at the two, Uhai lets go of Mark and calmly asks him the same question again. This time, Mark is able to answer, "We knew a member of the Black fang. We do not remember where he is but he told us the location. Now we are here to see if we can join the Fang."

"Who told you?" Uhai asks.

"I don't know. Someone I know told me. I will not say who," Mark carefully replies.

"Very well. Why do you wish to join the Fang?" Uhai asks once again.

"The Black Fang that I heard of is a peacekeeping organization, an organization that takes care of bandits and eliminate corrupt officials. Am I wrong?" Mark asks.

"No. Welcome aboard," Uhai finally says.

"Thank you… Is that all? No long talk? No prove yourself mission? No sign here, sign there, yada, yada, yada?" Mark asks.

"Nope. The Fang is easy to join. All who shares the desire to see justice is welcome to join. Be warned however. Betrayal of the Fang is grounds for death," Uhai says firmly.

"I do however wish to see your capabilities in combat. If I deem it insufficient then I will send you home myself!" Uhai continues.

"Fair enough," Mark says.

"It's only right," Sierra agrees.

"What a waste of time," Carter groans. His wyvern seems to snort in agreement.

Uhai seems to not care if they are in agreement however. He just says, "Well, what you think is unimportant. If you wish to join the Fang, you will take my task."

"Which is what, old man?" Carter snaps.

Uhai ignores the comment and says, "There is a bandit group near Arestar. It is a town about four days rides from here. You three are to take it out. I will come along and observe your abilities."

Uhai does not give them a choice. He offers Mark a horse from the Fang stables to which Mark accepts gratefully. Sierra and Carter prepares Talon for the journey. In an hour's time, the group of now five, including Talon, sets out for Arestar. The journey there is uneventful with Uhai inquiring about the three's past to which the three waving off the questions and keeping silent. Uhai does not press this, as the past lives of the three are none of his concern. His concern now is of their future.

Upon arrival at the town, the group sees that the town is already under attack. Uhai immediately tells Carter, Mark, and Sierra to go and stop the attacks. He also tells them that he will not interfere unless he sees them losing.

To this, Carter scoffs, "Just take a nap old man. We'll be done by then."

"If he does that he can't observe. Use that lump you call a head sometimes, idiot," Mark says.

"What?" Carter says.

"Calm down you two. Should we do the normal formation?" Sierra says calmly.

"Yeah I'm tired so let's just do that," Mark yawns.

"That's boring though. Besides, I'm usually the target," Carter grumbles.

"Quit whining Carter. Let's go," Mark says.

Carter seems reluctant but moves forward anyways. The group rushes their mounts towards the village. At the village gates, Uhai suddenly stops and indicates the others to head forwards when the time comes. The bandits are still a distance from the village so Carter, Mark, and Sierra take the time to prep their gear and mounts. When the bandits near, Mark dismounts and draws his sword Alucard. Uhai, upon seeing the sword, feels a tremor of fear. He can see the dark aura that seems to surround the sword.

"The blade is cursed," he determines, "Why would he use such a blade?"

On the other hand, Carter rides Talon and brandishes his spear. The spear is a legendary weapon that is said to be second only to the legendary weapon Maltet. Sierra in the meantime takes out a tome. Uhai recognizes this weapon as well. It is a high-class light tome known as Aura. It is also the weapon of the Shrike Kenneth.

"Their weapons are all incredibly powerful. Their familiarity shows they're experts in their class. This will prove interesting," Uhai murmurs.

"They'll be here soon. There are about thirty of them, give or take a few," Carter says from his vantage point high in the sky.

"Let's go. If we fight here, some can get away and raid," Mark says calmly.

With that said, the group minus Uhai rushes into the bandit party. Sierra stays a fair distance behind and begins chanting for an Aura spell. Carter and Talon takes to the skies and starts searching for archers and mages in the enemy group. Mark rushes headfirst into the bandits and starts hacking left and right.

Four bandits fall to Mark's blade in the initial exchange. Three more fall from Carter's spear as Talon swoops down from above. Talon himself catches two bandits with its powerful hind legs before flying back into the sky and dropping them. Not a pretty sight. Sierra finishes her chanting and her powerful Aura spell wipes out the bandits trying to run into the village if only to avoid getting killed by the swordmaster on the ground and the wyvern lord in the air.

Uhai in the meantime spurs his horse forwards a bit to get a better view of the battle.

"No. Massacre is a much better term for this. Their capabilities truly are amazing. I have a feeling this isn't their extent either. Hmm. Carter is powerful indeed. His coordination with his wyvern and his skills with the spear is quite possibly the best I've ever seen. Sierra is a powerful bishop. The most amazing thing about her though is her ability to change her tomes depending on the situation. She may be better than Kenneth. Mark is a mystery to me. He seems to be the leader but… his swordsmanship is average. His speed is worse than average. His power is a little above average. He has no defense almost. He can dodge but several bandits gave him blows. Carter is the strongest of the three, then Sierra. Then why do the two seem to follow him?" Uhai ponders.

As Uhai is pondering, the battle is coming to an end. As they head back to Uhai, Uhai starts to take in their appearances. He notes that there are no wounds on Sierra. There are some minor wounds on Talon and Carter but Sierra can heal those easily enough. Mark however is in the strangest condition. His clothing is a mess but there are no wounds on him.

"Curious?" Carter suddenly asks interrupting Uhai's thoughts.

"Yes," Uhai says unnerved.

"The sword Mark is using is called Alucard, a runesword. The life of those he cuts is taken into the sword and flows into his own body, rejuvenating him and regenerating lost cells," Carter explains.

"Interesting. This explains a lot. How did he come by this magic blade?" Uhai asks casually.

"You don't need to know," Carter says bluntly.

As Carter starts to walk away to see to his wyvern, Uhai says out loud, "Why do the two of you follow him? It certainly isn't strength. The two of you are stronger. Is it some kind of bond? Is it faith perhaps? Perhaps he pays you two or is it a way of atonement? I'm asking because the dedication the two of you have to him is abnormal. You two obeyed him throughout the trip. In fact, I would go so far as to say you two will die for him… perhaps more. I admire and respect you two for that but I am curious as to why you will be so devoted."

"It's none of your business," Carter bluntly replies.

"I see," Uhai accepts, "I didn't mean to pry. Sorry. I suppose some things will remain a secret."

The two of them head over to where Sierra, Talon, and Mark are resting. They are waiting for Uhai and Carter to finish their conversation.

"Are you guys finished? If you are we should start heading back. If we don't hurry, the passes may be covered with snow delaying our return by at least a month," Mark says a little annoyed.

"Hmm. We're done. Let's go," Carter yawns.

As the group starts the long journey back to the Fang headquarters, Mark naturally gets curious about what happened back there. Seeing as there is a lull of silence, he decides to break the silence by asking, "What were you two taking about."

"Nothing," Carter answers.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No!"

There is a moment of silence and Carter thinks Mark has finally given up. As he lets out a breath, he feels something cold and wet hit him in the back of his head. How the snowball hit him while he is flying in the air with Sierra behind him is confusing but Carter doesn't car because again a snowball hit him.

"Damn Mark. I'll kick your ass!" Carter yells indignantly. He proceeds to jump off his wyvern.

"Hey. Chill. That's dangerous-," Mark quickly says. He is cut off however when Carter jumps off Talon and lands on him.

"Oops. Dint mean to actually land on him. Hmm. He might die actually. I heard something crunch and snap. What to do?" Carter evilly says.

"G-Get Sie-Sie-Sierra," Mark barely makes out due to the agony and pain.

"Wow. He's in terrible shape," Sierra mutters as she uses a Mend staff and begins to heal Mark. Uhai is standing in the background sighing and muttering to himself about youth and kids and such.

Deciding to break for the night to allow Mark to heal, the group sets out to do different tasks. Mark is of course resting. Sierra stays behind with him to set up the tents. Carter and Talon goes on a reconnaissance in the air to ensure there are threats nearby. Uhai meanwhile is gathering firewood and if possible try to see if there is the odd boar in the forest for dinner. Dry rations and hard bread isn't too appealing a meal. The novelty runs out after the first couple of camping trips one makes. After that, it becomes dry, tasteless, and somewhat depressing. Unfortunately for the group, their meal is "depressing" as the boars are in hibernation for the upcoming winter.

"We should get going first thing in the morning. For now we should set a watch. Carter, can Talon keep watch?" Uhai asks.

"Yes," Carter says simply.

"Good. Then we'll have four watches seeing as Mark is incapacitated. Talon will be first watch. Carter, take second, Sierra third, and I'll take the last watch. We'll march when the sun is around that area," Uhai states pointing to some point in the sky.

The others, seeing no reason to argue, just nod. The group heads toward their respective tents that Sierra set up and proceeds to go to sleep. While everyone else is sleeping besides Talon who has the first watch, Carter finds he is also unable to sleep. He walks out of his tent and heads to where Talon is resting and keeping watch. He plops down next to his wyvern and starts thinking about his past. His conversation with Uhai is making him nostalgic as he leans his head back on Talon and quietly says, "Talon. Do you remember how we first met?"

* * *

That's done. Phew. RRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	3. Memories 1

Well Chapter two's up

I don't own Fire emblem

* * *

Chapter 2- Memories 1

"Hi. Who are you? I'm Mark," a young Mark says to a boy in his class. The boy however is quiet. Mark doesn't relent however and continues bugging the boy. The boy stays silent but is clearly becoming irritated.

"Pssst. What's your name? Come on. Tell me. I won't stop you know," Mark continues.

"SHUT UP. Just leave me alone," the boy yells.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they happen to be in Bern's Military Academy. To make matters worse, class is in session. And then, by some cursed fate, they happen to be in Weapon Usage class taught by General Murdock himself.

"You two there. What is more important than my class? Perhaps you two will like to demonstrate the proper way of holding a spear?" Murdock says with a blank expression.

"I'll rather—" Mark begins.

"Splendid. You there. Prepare two spears for these two. They have most graciously agreed to give a demonstration," Murdock ignores Mark. His tone is emotionless but his eyes show anger and perhaps contempt? Whatever the case, neither Mark nor the boy seems to like the look in his eyes. Not a minute later, the errand boy returns with two spears. The spears are well-balanced Mark finds.

"So that's the reason for the physical examination at the beginning of the season," Mark thinks back.

"Here are your weapons. Now attack each other," Murdock says as he hands out the spears.

"Wait. That's it. No explanation or any—" Mark begins. He is cut off though by the spearhead that suddenly appears near his throat. He sees that it is the other kid.

"Be serious or die," the boy says. At this, Murdock is surprised. The boy actually doesn't care if he kills the other. He feels tempted to just call it off. But the feeling passes, and he just shrugs. He feels confident he can stop them if it goes too far, and even if it does, no real loss. If they die, it's just two self-absorbed nobles. In fact, good riddance to trash. Wasting his time with these brats who will never actually fight instead of allowing him to train actual warriors. Madness.

"I guess I have no choice huh?" Mark sighs. Murdock gives them a "Follow me" hand gesture and the class follows him to the practice field. In the field, the students fan out to form a circle around the youths. Murdock and his assistants are in the front of the crowd to try to stop the fight before it gets too far. Well, they'll try. If they fail, it's no skin off their backs. That is Bern, Elibe's empire of power, where the strong survives and the weak will die. The students and parents know this before enrolling their children in the academy. They know that their child can die. For the sake of a strong heir, they send their children to die.

As the two youths circle each other, a series of things are going on in each of their heads: their weapon's weight and range, their opponent's range and weight, and their chance of survival. Well, for Mark, he is mainly concerned about how fast he can finish this and finish with class. He really wants to go home. The other boy also wants to get this over with. He just wants to kick the other kid's ass and then ditch the rest of his classes. Murdock's the only one scary enough for him to actually show.

With their priorities straight, the boys attacked each other head on. Both are surprised by the weight behind the other's attacks. That moment passes quickly as they prepare their next attack. Mark uses a basic thrust, which the other kid deflects then instantly goes with an overhead smash with the spear. Mark manages to dodge but gets a scratch on the arm from the spearhead. He doesn't falter and goes with another thrust. The other boy deflects it again and attacks with a thrust of his own. Mark dodges completely this time. The pattern continues for a while and both boys seem exhausted.

Murdock honestly finds this pathetic. One boy shows some skill with the spear while the other has only been running away and using the thrust. While it may be a display of skill, for a warrior, it is a disgrace. He is about to stop the fight when he sees Mark hit by the spear in his left shoulder. He lets out a sigh of relief that somebody is being a fighter.

As Mark is fighting, he realizes one thing. He is outclassed in every respect. The other kid is stronger, faster, and has more stamina. If he fights normally, he'll lose for sure. So obviously he thinks, he'll have to fight not normally. He's short-tempered so if I do the same thing, he'll get pissed off. With any luck, he'll screw up and leave an opening or something.

"What a pain," Mark sighs as he gets hit by the spear in his shoulder, "That didn't work. Oh well. He lost."

After getting hit, Mark grabs the spear in one hand and uses the other hand to bring his spear up high and slam it onto the boy's hand. The boy is surprised enough to drop his weapon. At the moment of disarm, he brings his spear up to the boy's throat. The battle is over in an instant.

"Damn it," the boy says through gritted teeth. Mark notices no fear in that boy's eyes however, only a calm acceptance.

"Alright. We have a winner. But you there," Murdock points to mark, "Are you insane? You allowed yourself to get hit to draw him in. That is a low underhanded maneuver not suitable for a duel between knights."

"I didn't get hit on purpose. I was hoping he'd get bored and get reckless. Then I would look for an opening. Unfortunately he hit me so I improvised. I'm no knight so whatever tactics I use is fair," Mark says.

"Be that as it may. It doesn't excuse your ignorance of the rules of the duel. Now I want the entire class to research the rules of the duel and write a five page essay due in three past noons time," Murdock addresses the class.

"What?"

"Hey, that's not right."

"Give us a break."

Oblivious to the student's protests, Murdock heads back to his classroom prepared for the next class he has to teach. Upon his leave, the rest of the students glare at Mark and the boy in unison.

"Why'd you idiots provoke him?"

"Get out of here, you gutter trash."

"This place is for the elites not your kind."

"Eat shit, bastards."

"Hey, you all right?" Mark asks the boy ignoring the looks and comments the others ar giving them.

"Should you really be concerned about me bastard. The crowd is out for blood," the boy smirks.

"They're out for both our bloods, but I'm thinking with two spears against a group of unharmed spoiled idiotic brats, we'll win. So how about it? Want to team up with me? I'll take them on alone but your attack screwed up my shoulder," Mark asks cheerfully.

At this point, the crowd is starting to have mixed feelings. Some are willing to attack the two believing in their numbers advantage. Others are afraid of the possibilities of getting hit by a spear. They are cowards after all. And then, a small group doesn't even want to get involved. So they have work, so what? Murdock would assign that when the class is in that area of study.

"Why not? I wanted to let go of some steam anyway," the boy grins.

"If you're gonna run, do it now. This guy is crazy after all," Mark smirks.

"I'm crazy. You took the hit. Screw what you told Murdock, I saw you grin when I hit you," the boy glares.

"What can I say? We're all a little crazy," Mark chuckles, "Well, time's up. We're gonna attack now."

The crowd has dispersed some. Still, almost twenty are still there. Mark throws the spear away shocking the crowd and the boy.

"I don't need a weapon against wimps. Go ahead and use yours though," Mark sneers.

"And let you one up me. No thanks," the boy says as he too throws his weapon away. This action causes the crowd to grow angry though. They cannot believe the two are looking down on them this much.

"Don't look down on us you trash. My father is a duke. I have an army behind me. If you so much as hit me, he'll—" but the brat is cut off by Mark's fist connecting with his face.

"Shut up. Like I care. I doubt you will be stupid enough to ask your dad to wipe your ass for you by sending an army to attack his own country's military academy. You're more of an idiot than I thought," Mark scoffs.

The crowd starts to disperse even more but there are still about seven that remains. They all charge Mark and the boy. They have a decent amount of skill being given lessons as youths. Unfortunately for them, Mark and the boy are of a higher level. Nobility and its ilk are becoming lazy. They pay for bodyguards or mercenaries to do their battles. Their kin are taught to never get their hands dirty as it won't be fitting for a "man of their stature". Mark and the boy for whatever their reasons refused to belong to that way of life. Fighting and training constantly as to never have to rely on others. Their way of life is evident in their style of fighting.

"Wow. You're crazier than I thought. Here I thought I was the only one willing to beat the crap out of anyone who pisses me off. It's nice to know I'm not the only one," the boy laughs. Around them are the bodies of the boys that attacked them. They are all alive but unconscious. Mark and the boy are sitting on the ground.

"Don't compare me to you. That'll give my parents a heart attack. Actually they'll probably get one when they hear I got into a fight," Mark thinks.

"Pssh. I wish mine would get a heart attack. They'll deserve it," the boy mutters.

"You hate your parents or something?" Mark asks.

"Yes," he answers easily.

"What's your name?" Mark asks again.

"Carter." Carter answers.

"Finally answering me eh?" Mark grins.

"I have a tiny really tiny shred of respect for you now. At least you aren't like those fools lying unconscious over there," Carter smiles.

"So what's the deal with your parents? Won't they care that we just beat up eight of our classmates?" Mark asks.

"They'll care. If this will sully their reputations in any way they will care. I hate them. Their stupid reputations are more important than their own children," carter snaps.

"That can't be true," Mark says incredulously.

"They sent my brother to attack and seize the Durban Isles with only 2000 men. They let him die," Carter says, his gaze one of hatred and loathing.

The pair sit in silence. Mark is allowing everything Carter has just told him. A family that kills their own and for what? Gold? Fame? He can't believe it and yet the look on Carter's face tells him the truth. How cruel can someone be?

"Why are you telling me this?" Mark finally asks.

"I don't know. I suppose I just want to let out all the anger and hate. You seem like someone willing to listen. I just don't know," Carter sighs.

"Do you hate them? Do you hate them enough to kill them? To wish them death?" Mark asks softly.

"Yes I hate them. Yes I want them to die. They use the pain and suffering of others for their own ambitions. Yet… they are my family. I don't know. I just don't know," Carter says angrily.

"I'll help you" Mark says softly.

"What?" carter asks, sure that he misheard him.

"If the time comes that you make your decision, I will stand by you. I'll help you out as best as I can. I won't be able to ask for help but, I'll help you to the best of my abilities," Mark smiles.

"Why?" Carter asks suspiciously.

"Who knows? We just met. You picked a fight with me. You stabbed me with a spear. We fought a group of stupid noble classmates. Then you told me your problems. I would like to say we're friends already. Friends help each other after all. Yeah, sometimes they betray you or do something you don't like but I won't betray you or anyone unless you do it to me first. Most of all, you look like you need some help," Mark rambles.

Finishing his last sentence though, he sees Carter giving him a glare.

Laughing he says, "Not that kind of help. You seem lonely and since we are gonna be at this place for the next several seasons, we shuld help each other. What do you say?"

Carter looks at him and says with a smile, "What are you? An idiot? I stabbed you and you want to make friends? There is something wrong with you. And what is with that stupid '"you seem lonely"' bit? I'm perfectly fine alone."

"So you are alone," Mark says with a smirk.

"Damn you're annoying," Carter says as he gets up and walks towards the door.

"hey. Where're you going?" Mark asks.

"The infirmary. You coming?" carter asks sheepishly.

"Sure," Mark says as he gets up and follows after.

* * *

That's all folks. Imagine Porky doing this.


	4. Lost

Yeah it's been a while. School started again so sue me. Not literally though. Well heres the new chapter. I should have the next chapter for Traveling Armory up too so check it out if you want.

Disclaimer- Don't own.

* * *

Chapter 3- Losing One's Way

"We're back," Mark says. His voice snaps carter out of his silent reverie. Mark and the others notice their companion's silence but let him be, as Carter tends to get into one of these moods often.

"What's with him?" Sierra grumbles. She is riding back with Mark since Carter is in some kind of mood. Mark and her learned a long time ago to let Carter be when he is in one of those moods.

"He's in one of his moods," Mark explains.

"I know that. I mean why?" Sierra huffs.

"Maybe it's that time of month," Mark laughs. He didn't enjoy it for long though. Upon hearing Mark's joke, Carter has Talon swoop in close and smashed his spear on Mark's head. Blood pours out from Mark's head and he starts swaying dangerously on the horse.

"See. I was right. Heh. Heh. Heh," Mark laughs as he falls out of the horse and promptly faints.

"Not again," Sierra sighs as she jumps off the horse and starts to heal Mark again.

"Kids have so much energy these days. I must be getting old," Uhai mutters watching the scene unfold.

With Mark patched up, the group starts to head back to the Fang's hideout. Upon arrival, Uhai tells the three to stay put in the Fang's dining hall. Unfortunately, Uhai forgets to mention where the hall is. The three and Talon starts to wander aimlessly through the Fang's hideout trying to find the dining hall. An hour passes, until finally, Sierra comes up with the brilliant idea to ask someone. The others were reluctant up to that point but are willing to ask someone now.

The four spot a girl with short green hair wearing a blue mage's robe and holding baskets of bread and flowers in each hand. She looks like she belongs in a forest taking goodies to her grandma in a cottage where she meets a wolf that gets killed by a hunter. Still the four need to find the dining hall. Besides, maybe the girl is actually really strong. Appearances can be deceiving.

"This doesn't make sense. She barely looks like she's out of daycare. Maybe she's some kind of genius? This doesn't make sense," Mark thinks rapidly. As he thinks that, the girl almost trips over her own two feet.

"She's weak," Carter thinks.

"Awww. She's adorable," Sierra thinks.

"Should we ask her?" Mark asks.

"Why not? No one else is around," Carter sighs.

"Um, excuse me? We are looking for the dining hall. Do you know where it is?" Sierra asks already walking up to the kid.

"That was fast," Mark and Carter sweat drops.

"Um. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. My brothers told me that," she says.

"Well, I'm Sierra. The wyvern is Talon. Those two are Mark and Carter. They're idiots so you don't need to worry," Sierra says cheerfully.

"This coming from the girl who was in a terrible mood just walking up these mountains," Mark thinks, shaking his head.

"I'm Nino," Nino says. Sierra has the kind of motherly feeling given off of her. Mark and Carter are aware of this but neither would actually tell her that. For that matter, Mark has a younger brother aura that makes people want to pick on him and/or protect him. Carter gives off a older brother kind of feeling. Talon gives off a come-near-me-and-you're-dead aura. Since they are usually together, townspeople tend to give them a wide berth unless Mark or Sierra goes off individually. In this case, Nino is uncertain about the group because of Talon and Carter. She didn't run off because of Sierra and Mark. Then she talks with Sierra because she goes off alone. Complicated but so is life.

As mercenaries come frequently for the heads of the Four Fangs and their leader, Nino is taught to never talk to strangers and to flee if a stranger approaches to a trustworthy ally.

"These people don't seem that bad, besides the bloodthirsty wyvern and the creepy guy in full plate armor," Nino accidentally says out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Carter. She just called you a creepy looking guy and she hasn't even met you yet. What would she say if she actually knew you?" Mark laughs uncontrollably.

Sierra tries unsuccessfully to hide her giggles. Talon gives some snorts that can be described as the equivalent of laughter from wyverns.

"Um. Sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems," Nino stammers.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong. Carter is creepy so don't worry about telling the truth," Sierra says giving Nino a thunbs up.

"Can you stop laughing? We do have a dining hall to go to. Nino if you will," Carter says looking at Mark still laughing though he is trying to hide it to no avail.

"O-Of course. It's just this way," Nino says indicating for the four to follow her. They walk for maybe five minutes before they stop at the same place they began. Mark is no longer laughing.

"You have gotta be kidding me. This is where we began! How the heck is this a dining hall? There are no tables or chairs or anything? Hell, there isn't even a roof!" mark complains.

"Um uh. Sorry," Nino apologizes. Sierra sends Mark a glare so strong an ordinary man might die if it is directed at him. So Mark is completely fine.

Mark, now chastised, speaks softly, "I'm just complaining Nino. It's just nothing like what I expect. It's not your fault in any way."

Nino brightens up almost immediately. The four suddenly thinks that she must be one of those overly optimistic types. Sierra finds that adorable but the others just sigh. "Not another airhead," they think.

Airhead or not, the group follows Nino into the hall. In there they see a rather pissed off Uhai and two others that they don't recognize. Nino seems to recognize them as she jumps onto one of them.

"Lloyd! Linus! When did you two get back? Are you guys okay? Did you bring me anything?" Nino laughs happily. It is cute in a way. Sierra looks like she has just seen the most adorable thing in the world. The others's reactions or lack of it shows that they are completely used to the scenes before them.

"Where have you guys been? I told you to go inside the dining hall," Uhai ignores the trio by him.

"We were lost," Mark mutters.

"I took you guys to the front steps of the hall. How the hell did you get lost two feet from the hall?" Uhai asks with contempt.

"Well. We didn't know that this was the hall. We thought it was at another place," Mark meekly replies.

"Man. You guys suck," one of the two laughs.

"Linus. Play nice," the other reprimands but one can hear amusement in his voice.

"Hey if you got something to say say it to my face," Carter snaps.

"Um they just did…" Mark shakes his head.

Ignoring him, Carter takes a step forward and goes all up in the one called Linus's face. Linus apparently doesn't like this as he shoves Carter back. This of course causes Carter to shove him back. This goes on several times and they begin glaring daggrs at each other.

When the two make a move for their wepons- Carter his spear and Linus a large axe at his back- Mark steps forward and smirks, "Children, children. Can't you muscleheads do anything besides fight? I swear, I meet rocks with more IQ then the two of you have combined.

"What?" the two asks.

"See…" Mark chuckles.

"Hah he got you two there," the other who must be Lloyd shakes his head.

"Linus. Quit being so dumb. You're embarrassing me and Linus," Nino shakes her head in mock contempt.

"What did you say you brat? Who was it that lost her way in Sacae three months ago and made us have to travel the entire plains to find you only to see your butt in Bulgar eating sweets?" Linus bops her head.

In a way, it could be comical. Well at least to Mark it is. He gives a chuckle and draws the attention back to them.

Uhai has an "Oh yeah, I was going to say something" look on his face. It seems he remembers as he tells the three and Talon to follow him to the meeting hall. They are going to be initiated.

* * *

Well there you have it. RRR


	5. A Familiar Face

New chapter's up. School work is really piling in again. I also need hours and college planning and stuff too. Sigh. What a pain eh?

Disclaimer- Nope

* * *

Chapter 4- A Familiar Face

"Initiation?" Sierra asks.

"Yes. I was thinking that the three of you are of a high enough skill. Who knows? If they are impressed enough, you may even join the ranks of the Four Fangs," Uhai remarks.

"Who are they?" Mark asks.

"Brendan Reed and his new wife Sonia. You will also need the approval of two of the Four Fangs and the approval of at least three of the Claws," Uhai continues in response to Mark's question.

"Claws?" Mark asks once again.

Uhai sighs at this, "Did you join without knowing anything? Kids these days."

"Yeah. Yeah. Those crazy kids and their crazy music. We hear that a lot so please continue," Mark waves off Uhai's comments.

"Well anyways. The Claws is the group I am in. We are not of the same fighting ability as the Four Fangs currently. New members may be added to the Claws but there can only be four in the Four Fangs at anytime," Uhai says.

"No duh," Carter mumbles. Sierra gives a chuckle at this.

Uhai gives the two a glare but continues on, "The Four Fangs are the greatest warriors in the Black Fang. The current Fang can take on a smaller country's army on their own I daresay."

"Daresay? Yep. He's definitely an old man," Carter mumbles. Sierra is trying to stifle her laughter.

This time, Uhai just ignores the two, "If you want to be in the Four Fangs then you must defeat one of them. That is it. Lloyd and Linus are both members of the Four Fangs. The other two are Jaffar and Ursula."

"The White Wolf, Rabid Hound, Blue Crow, and Angel of Death. I think everyone has heard of them. Fitting but why? What's the point of the names?" Mark asks the question everyone always wanted to know.

"You know. I've been wondering bout that myself Uhai," Linus puts in.

"Me too," Nino chirps.

"I as well," Lloyd adds.

An awkward silence ensues for a few moments. "Well shall we get going? We don't want to be late," Uhai suddenly says.

"He dodged the question. He totally just dodged the question right now," everyone thinks.

No one pursues the subject mush to Uhai's relief. To be honest he doesn't really know either. He was given the title the "Soaring Hawk" but to what end he does not know. In fact, he doesn't think anyone besides Brendan knows either.

Deep in thought about what the titles could mean, everyone reaches the inner hall. The hall is shaped like a conference room. There is a large wooden table in the center and twelve seats. There is a large flag on the back wall. It is the Bernese flag with a big X on it. It is a sign that the Fang will not take orders. The flag is a sign of their independence and their unity. In essence the members of the Black Fang are almost all rejects and/or rebels who are cast out of their homelands for their differences. This inspires a sort of bond and relation between all the members. It is one of the reasons the Fang is such a deadly force of mercenaries. And their leader and founder is sitting right in front of them, Brendan Reed.

Impressive doesn't begin to describe the man. Even from this distance they can feel the aura of authority and power emanating from every fiber of the man. They know people like that and the sight of Brendan sets Carter off. Fortunately he can control his impulses.

By Brendan's side is a voluptuous woman. She is beautiful, almost eerily so. She has an aura of death around her like most warriors. She is no stranger to death.

In two of the chairs are a man and woman. The woman is a pretty brunette with a scarf covering the lower half of her face. The man is wearing a berserker's armor that is a sheepskin vest and torn pants. It is amazing that he is able to endure this cold weather but Berserkers didn't tend to be concern about getting colds so…

The man seems familiar. Maybe it is the 3'o clock shadow on his face or the rugged look on his face, but Mark can almost swear the man was…

"Brother?" Carter stares in disbelief, "How?"

"Carter? Why are you here?" Carter's brother says in astonishment.

"You better answer me now Chase. How the hell can you be alive? I saw your dead body. Hell. I buried your sorry ass," Carter asks more relieved that his brother is alive than upset.

"I didn't die. I was taken prisoner. They took others as well but I think I am the last survivor," Chase says with a distant look, "It was a trap. The Etrurians we were supposed to reinforce sent us into the fray upon arrival. We were decoys little brother. They didn't tell us anything and just marched us into the enemy encampment, into our deaths. I later learned this was a ploy by the Etrurians to get supplies. The supplies that came with us were seized and the very men we were sent to reinforce killed the fifty men that remained with the supplies. While we were fighting, they raided the supply lines of the berserkers."

"I swear I will take my revenge for the men I lost that day. I lost them all. My best friends, my brothers-in-arms died because our father got greedy and accepted the commission Etruria offered for our help," Chase ends.

"How did you get free?" Carter asks.

Chase gives a small laugh at this, "The berserkers forced the few of us that were captured into gladiator matches, like the ones our forefathers used to have. We fought other prisoners with nothing but our bare hands. Years later, as a sign of respect for my strength I was released and offered a place in their society. The others weren't so lucky."

A moment of silence passed but it was broken by Brendan, "That is all well and good. I understand the need to share your adventures and mishaps with family but there must be some reason that Uhai has called us all here. So without anymore delays let's begin."

"Ah yes. Brendan," Mark notices that Uhai doesn't call Brendan boss or leader or some other title, "I am recommending these two for a place in the Claws."

"A recommendation by you this time eh Uhai. First Linus and Lloyd and now you, next thing we know, Jaffar will show up with someone to join the Claws or the Four Fangs," Brendan let out a small grin as he says this.

"That would be strange. But back to the matter at hand, these three are extremely talented. They are a bit shoddy and undisciplined," Uhai looks at Mark when he says this, "But they have great potential. In fact, I think they are stronger than me already."

Brendan scratches his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm. I don't know. I can't allow just anyone into the Claws whenever someone in the Claws or the Four Fangs wants. That would cause a popularity rage. Bad for morale you know."

"Yes but they do look strong, especially the one with the sword. I sense a familiarity between us. Are you by chance a mage?" the woman who draped her arms around Brendan addresses Mark.

"Oh no. I am just a swordsman trying to make an impact in this world," Mark grins casually.

The woman looks unconvinced but Brendan cuts in before she can say anything, "The point is Uhai. I can't allow them in without a test. As they are not even prior members this time, allowing them the chance to enter will cause dissonance."

" Fair point but the same can be said about Jaffar. Granted he is skilled but he obtained the seat of one of the Four Fangs without prior membership as well. Thus there is a precedent," Uhai retorts.

Brendan sighs, "Fair enough. What do you think Sonia?"

The woman replies, "Well, the Fang always accepts new talents and if they really are as strong as Uhai claims then there is a simple way to end this silly argument. Just have them fight Leanne, Linus, and Lloyd. If they manage to survive or if by some crazy chance they win, then they would have deserved the spot anyways."

Uhai, the Reed brothers, and Chase all seem to glare at Sonia. None of them believe this would e a fair test. By the looks of the three, they are mere hatchlings with a degree of skill. To pit them against the experienced warriors is murder.

Brendan answers, "Hm. Good idea. Alright you three do you accept the challenge?"

"I'm game," Mark says.

"Against the loudmouth over there? Easy," Carter snorts at Linus earning him a scowl from Linus.

"You men and your testosterone. I suppose I must," Sierra sighs.

"Linus, Lloyd, and Leanne. You heard them. Show them the power of the Fang," Brendan barks.

"If I must," Lloyd grumbles.

"I was looking for a chance to smite the brat. It's just much sooner than I thought," Linus growls.

"Sure. Why not?" the woman Leanne speaks for the first time the three have been in the room. Her voice is a stark contrast to the mood. She is lively and bubbly much like Nino is.

"I suppose the match-ups are made. Then without further talk, let us go to the training grounds. It's been awhile since I saw a fight between strong warriors. I hope these three won't disappoint me Uhai?" Brendan laughs.

"They won't. I hope," Uhai mumbles the last line.

* * *

I'm beat. I'm just gonna crash now.


	6. Boring

Another chapter. Another new day. I think I'm doing well with updates. I average one or two a week. Btw is the present tense annoying for people. If it is I can always do it in past tense. I don't really mind either way. If there is trouble pm me or something.

Disclaimer- Nope

* * *

Chapter 5- Boring

"Alright who's first?" Brendan asks when they arrived at an empty field. The field is right behind the hall. This is so that new initiates can be trained quickly as Brendan puts it. It is nothing spectacular except that it is covered in snow and one side of the field ends with a cliff. There is a wooden barricade to safeguard the point in case someone slips. It was snowing but no one seems to mind. Well except for Mark, he seems to mind everything.

"Carter," Mark instantly replies.

"Huh? Why me?" carter snaps.

"Well. You got issues and besides, you've been looking forward to kicking Linus's ass since you met him. Who are we to get in the way of your homosexual tendencies?" Mark clicks his tongue at Carter.

"Bastard. I'll skewer you," carter glares at Mark.

"Sorry man. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't swing that way. Don't worry. Maybe Linus will love you," Mark grins at Carter.

"I am really going to kill you. Sleep with one eye open," Cater grumbles.

"Or what? You'll attack me in my sleep? I never took you for a rapist but I guess you have more issues than I thought," Mark shakes his head.

At that point, Sierra walks up to Carter and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll get you someone to love and some help."

Mark and Sierra then burst into laughter with Chase and Lloyd joining them. Linus looks angry that he is a part of the joke. Carter's face is red and he looks like a bear ready to snap something in two. He resembles a bear mother protecting its young by going out and gnawing the invader in half. In this case, Carter looks ready to kill Mark and possibly Sierra. There is something about Mark that makes someone want to commit homicide, to who is a different story.

"Lay off!" carter snaps but heads towards Linus anyway.

"Hey, ugly. You ready to get schooled?" Carter taunts.

"Oh great, I need to beat a kid. This will be like child abuse. Go away now and save yourself the embarrassment kid," Linus taunts back.

"They're like five year olds," Lloyd remarks.

"Hey that's insulting to five year olds everywhere," Mark jokes.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to insult our little Nino now," Lloyd teases Nino.

"Hey. I'm sixteen an adult now," Nino protests.

"That's great Nino. Why don't you go play with some dolls in your room," Mark jokingly suggests.

Nino makes a comical scene of disappearing to a corner and sulking. Sierra sees her and goes over to her, consoling her that "all men are idiots" and "brothers are the worst". Lloyd and Mark just laugh. Linus and Carter however look ready to begin their fight.

"Hey! What about your pert wyvern there?" Linus asks.

"He is not a pet. He'll kill me if I ever call him that," Carter mutters, "Besides, I don't need to ride a wyvern to beat a washed up old man."

"Don't regret it later boy," Linus roars.

The fight ensues. Linus is fighting with a tomahawk. It is a rare double-sided ax that has a boomerang like ability. Carter is fighting on foot but he still holds in his hand Gungnir, his spear. In terms of weapons, Linus has the advantage due to the axe's tremendous power. While the spear has a slightly longer reach, the ax is heavy enough to deflect the spear point. After checking the other's equipment, the two charged each other head on.

The first two blows are just to test he waters. In an instant, both sides are able to determine some crucial points in their fight. LInus has more power and speed. He is also more experienced and skillful as seen with his familiarity with his weapon and confidence in his techniques. Carter is skillful to appoint. In a few years, he may surpass Linus but right now, Linus has a clear advantage. That is where carter's chance lies.

After the first few exchanges, Linus knows the possible extent of Carter's abilities. While he is strong, the difference in skill is clear so why should he end this slowly. He might as well get this over with and humiliate the brat while he is at it.

Thus both sides have a plan. Linus's is to hit him fast and hard. Carter's is to wait for Linus to screw up. With their plans made, they charge each other again. Linus brings his ax down in heavy strokes knocking Carter's spear aside like it is nothing. Carter makes sure that he blocks or knocks the ax away from actually making contact with him in any way.

Both sides repeat doing this and soon everyone gets bored and cold. It ahs been fifteen minutes and neither side can gain any advantage. Linus's attacks can't break through Carter's guard. Carter can't attack or he will leave an opening.

"Somebody! Finish this," Sierra whines.

"Should we call this a draw and move on to Sierra's fight?" Mark suggests.

"Wait. Why am I fighting next? Why not you?" Sierra questions.

"The battles are in order of excitement. Carter and Linus are idiot tanks so their fight will be really short or really repetitive. You are a bishop. Your opponent has the garb of a spy, thief, or assassin. Your fight will be short and sweet. No debate. Either your light magic beats her first or she cuts you first. There isn't a middle ground. Spells take too long to cast and her profession probably relies on speed. My fight is a duel with swords judging by Lloyd's sword attached by his waist. Sword duels are usually interesting and fairly short unless the combatants are really skilled. I'm not so it will be short," Mark rambles but everyone gets the gist of what he is saying.

"Well, we… mostly get what you are saying but this fight needs to be finished," Brendan says.

"Why?" Mark asks.

"Where have you been boy? To find out if you are strong enough to join the Claws," Brendan snaps.

"Carter is surviving for fifteen or so minutes already against one of the Four Fangs. Isn't that good enough? You can't mean for us to defeat the Four Fangs to be accepted do you?" Mark gives Brendan a cool stare.

Brendan looks uncomfortable that he fell for Mark's bait but shouts to Carter and Linus, "You two idiots are taking too long. End this now."

The fighters didn't look happy. It is like Brendan didn't even watch their fight. If they could take the advantage they would but neither is budging an inch. Carter has a strong defense though his offense is lacking. Linus has great speed and power but he lacks defensive skills or he doesn't see the need to use defensive maneuvers. There are several cuts and bruises forming on the fighters but neither have anything serious. Linus has several small cuts and rips in his shirt but they are mere scratches that do nothing to impair his fighting ability. Carter has taken a bad wound to the shoulder but he is still able to fight.

Since Brendan decrees their fight to be over soon, both take a step back to prepare for their best move. Linus takes his tomahawk, which by now has several nicks in it (Linus will have to sharpen it later) and throws it up in the air with a spin. This will add centrifugal force and velocity to his next attack if he manages to catch and aim in an instant. It is a technique few have mastered.

Carter on the other hand takes his spear in his dominant and uninjured hand and gives it a spin over his head. Since one arm is injured he can't get the extra force he would have liked. Still this will give his next attack some extra power. The battle will be over in an instant.

Linus jumps into the air and spins his own body to match his axe's spin, catching it perfectly in his had, and bringing it down on Carter in an overhead slash.

Carter brings the spear he is spinning suddenly back and pushes forward in a powerful thrust move. The thrust lacks the power to block Linus's attack but manages to do enough force to loosen Linus's grip allowing Carter to follow with a right cross forcing Linus to drop his weapon. Carter's spear is sent flying from the earlier clash of weapons. Now both don't have a weapon in their hands but Linus has a Brave Sword attached to his waist. Carter has a small knife in his hands. The fight is over. Carter lost. The Brave sword is extremely light for a sword but makes an excellent weapon for that very same reason. Carter has a dagger. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, that was a long battle. At least the finish was nice, short and sweet. All right, you there. Your name is," Brendan struggles with Carter's name. He already forgets.

"Carter," Uhai supplies.

"Yeah. Carter, you will be allowed to join the Claws. Be thankful," Brendan laughs.

"Humph," Carter grumbles not liking that he lost to Linus.

"Don't look so down kid. In a thousand years, you might be near my level," Linus mocks.

"Your breath smells like you haven't brushed in a thousand years. Get away from me. Man you reek. Ever heard of a bath?" Carter glares at Linus.

"You want another beating?" Linus cracks his knuckles.

"That's enough of that. I need to think of a title to give you Carter. Do you like Fleetfoot, or perhaps Shield Worm?" Brendan asks seriously.

"Hell no," Carter barks.

"Shield Worm. That's you Carter," Mark chuckles.

"I will kill you," Carter yells.

"Let's begin the next fight before it gets too late shall we?" Uhai states.

"Uh yes of course. It's the girl fight correct?" Brendan asks to make sure.

"Yes. Sierra against Leanne," Uhai adds.

"This will be over shortly," Leanne speaks for the second time since the whole thing started. Mark's assumption of her "talents" is probably correct. This will be a difficult battle for Sierra to win unless…

* * *

That's done. I think that's a cliffhanger, or maybe not. Who knows? Review or flame if you hate it. Your move.


	7. Wind Fist

Yo. It's been a while I know but I had a lot of homework these last few weeks is it? Well anyways, here is the girl's fight. Pretty short and sweet in my opinion. Remember Don't like don't read and this is AU anyways. Not everything will be the same.

Disclaimer-nada (Courtesy of Honors Spanish II)

* * *

Chapter 6- Wind Fist

"Your friend is a bishop correct?" Brendan asks.

"Yes," Mark answers but goes no further.

Brendan notices this and adds, "Well then. I'm afraid she will not be able to show us much. Leanne is far too agile to allow your friend to get any sort of spell in."

"Perhaps," Mark says but is too focused on the next battle to fully enter into a conversation with Brendan, not to mention anxiety is building up since he will be fighting next.

Brendan turns his head to watch the fight realizing that the boy next to him is far too distracted to entertain him with any sort of conversation.

"Youths these days," Brendan mutters. Uhai hears this and smirks. Guess he's not the only one feeling old these days.

Turning their attentions to the fight, they catch the girls talking small talk. Both are inspecting their respective weapons. Leanne is checking two knives that are just a little shorter than short swords. Sierra meanwhile is checking her Divine tome and checks to make sure the page of the spell she wants to use is bookmarked. Both knows this will be a short fight. Someone of Leanne's "talents" will not allow a spell caster to finish a chant. At the same time, a spell caster will not allow an enemy to survive their chosen spell.

This match is more than just a sparring match. This is a test of their capabilities. If Leanne can cut Sierra, she is the victor. If Sierra manages to fire her spell, she is the winner. There will be no time for a second chant. Sierra has one shot. Leanne will be the winner if Sierra misses.

On the other side, Linus has set up a bet. He bets 200 gald that Leanne wins. Lloyd joins in with 50 gald. Carter matches them with 250 gald on Sierra. Brendan and Uhai both bet 300 gald on Leanne seeing as they have no idea of the extent of Sierra's abilities. Sonia opts out of betting deeming it too crude and undignified. Mark is disliking her more and more. She seems too pompous. He himself has bet 100 gald that the fight will be a draw. Nino is too young and isn't allowed to bet. She pouts but they still don't allow her to bet. The brothers just rubs her head and says when she is older like 50 then she could gamble. Chase is asleep. Apparently his little brother's fight was so long and boring he fell asleep halfway through.

On Brendan's signal, the girls begin their fight. Leanne as expected runs straight ahead and closes the distance between her and Sierra in a heartbeat. She draws her knife and makes a movement to bring the knife up to Sierra's throat. Instantly however, she sees Sierra grin and feels a force knock her back a meter.

"What the hell?" Leanne swears, "You couldn't have possibly finished a chant. What did you do?"

"Wanna try again?" Sierra grins and begins chanting in earnest for Divine.

This time around, Leann breaks into a slower but more cautious run and closes the distance quickly. She draws her knife up in the same motion but gets knocked away again by that same invisible force. Still not sure what that may be, she tries three more times and gets rejected three more time.

At this point, the chant for Divine is almost complete. Everyone there recognizes the spell as Divine Luminescence, one of the four strongest spells in the Divine tome and the only area effect one of the four. Some words are off but that is intentional since she is reading off the tome itself. If the chant is correct, the power will be enough to burn away the entire hideout. Since some words are off, the power will be greatly reduced. If the chant is complete, the result will be clear. Leanne will have lost utterly and completely.

"I found out your trick now," Leanne says suddenly.

This throws the Fang off but Mark and Carter seems amused that someone has figured it out.

Sierra looks up for a second but continues the chant. The spell cannot be disturbed while chanting or the backlash may harm her. The more powerful the spell the higher the risk even if it is the weakened version.

"It's Wind Fist correct," Leanne says.

"Wind Fist?" Linus has a confused look on his face.

"Wind Fist. A technique developed by the warrior monks of the Durban Isles. This technique allowed the caster to fire off a quick spell that requires no chanting from their hands. The motion is fast and if used correctly, will stall the opposition long enough for the caster to finish the spell. I am amazed someone so young can use it to that extent," Chase speaks up having been awakened by the loud noise the attack has created.

"Thanks for finally waking up bro. Hope we didn't disturb your nap," Carter glares at his brother. He is a little pissed that his brother slept through his fight.

"Don't worry. It didn't," Chase says ignoring the glare his brother sent him.

"That would explain how Leanne keeps getting sent flying a meter every time she gets close," Brendan rubs his jaw thoughtfully.

"Absolutely correct. I am amazed she recognized it in that small exchange. She's pretty smart," Mark claps with some vigor.

"How did the girl learn this move? The secrets behind the technique is reserved for the warrior monks and there is no way they would have willingly taught you," Sonia speaks up with an angry look on her face. Clearly she has tried but failed to learn the secrets.

"I taught her," Mark smiles.

"How did you learn it then?" Sonia snaps.

"Now calm down Sonia. Does it really ma-" Brendan tries to calm his wife down.

"Of course it does. That technique is a core study if one wishes to be a perfect sage!" Sonia roars.

"Perfection is overrated. If everyone was perfect, the world will be boring. As for the secrets behind the technique, I won't tell. It's a secret after all," Mark points out.

Sonia gives him a hard cold stare that screams "You tell me or I will rip your head off and feed it to a wyvern." Mark ignores her and concentrates back to the fight. He is interested in seeing how Leanne can counter the technique.

There is one way for someone who does not know the technique to attack. Charge. That is the key. The attack is fast but is dependent on the movement of the hands. To use the technique, the user has to charge energy in one palm and fire it in an instant. The opportunity to attack will be when the spell is done and the caster is about to attack.

So Leanne waits for her chance while Sierra finishes her chant. She knows Leanne's plans but there is reason to stop her spell now. Then the chant is finished. Leanne runs forward with the knife at the angle to cut off one's head. Sierra reaches outward and directs the energy of Divine Luminescence down to the front of Leanne. Sonia creates a barrier to protect he Fang and Carter and Mark though Mark notices that the size of the barrier is just barely big enough to shield him.

"Guess she's upset," Mark thinks.

Leanne tries to dodge but gets hit with a small amount of the attack. It catches her right leg and arm but she runs out of the field and holds her knife right at Sierra's throat. The fight is over.

"Hmm. The fight's over. I would say Leanne wo-" Brendan starts but mark cuts him off.

"It's a tie. In an actual fight Leanne would be nearly dead taking the full brunt of Divine Luminescence but would manage to lop off Sierra's head before dying. Thus it is a draw," Mark says jovially.

No one can argue with that logic so Brendan declares the duel a draw and pronounces Lloyd and Mark to take the stage for the next fight.

"By the way, you guys owe me money," Mark reaches his hand out and starts to collect.

* * *

There it is. All this in under 1 hour. Decent eh. Well anyway. Leave a review. I know a fair amount of people read this so leave me a comment about how good/ok/bad/terrible it is.


	8. Swords and Magic

Actually this should be longer so I'll post the next part tomorrow. Nothing to say except Happy Thanksgiving y'all.

Disclaimer-No

* * *

Chapter 8- Swords and Magic

"Final match. I am looking forward to this. Your friends have already passed. Hopefully you won't disappoint," Lloyd says cheerfully.

Mark grunts but says nothing.

"Hm? What's wrong? Wyvern got your tongue?" Lloyd asks.

"He doesn't talk much when he is fighting a duel!" Carter shouts to Lloyd.

"Why?" Uhai asks.

"He's not exactly focused in battle. He's lazy to the core. If he starts talking, he can't fight well at all," Sierra explains.

"That's… inconvenient," Brendan puts in.

"Well. He puts it this way 'If you can talk during battle, then you shouldn't be in it'," Sierra chirps.

There is a small silence as the sidelined members wait for Sierra to elaborate but she doesn't.

"What does that mean?" Uhai finally asks.

"We have no idea," Carter answers.

"Ah okay then," then he turns towards the fight.

The fighters did not begin yet. Apparently, both waited for the audience to finish. When they see that they are done, they start pacing around each other. Lloyd draws a sword made from silver, a high level sword indeed. Mark on the other hand draws his runesword. Lloyd starts to increase his pace and suddenly leaps at Mark at an astonishing speed. Mark aptly blocks the blow and Lloyd steps back.

"So you do have some skill with the sword but it's not enough," Lloyd states.

"You're right. So what say I raise the stakes a little," Mark speaks for the first time since the end of Sierra's match.

"Show me what you got then boy," Lloyd yells as he makes another dash at Mark. Lloyd lifts his sword up for an overhead slash at Mark but is sent flying back two meters by a force hitting his abdomen.

"What was that?" Lloyd checks his stomach for a wound. There is none but the last attack serves to unnerve him slightly. No warrior likes entering a battle with unknown variables. And Mark doesn't seem to want to enter a conversation.

"Well. If you are not willing to talk, I'll find out on my own," Lloyd says as he rushes in for another try.

The same thing happens again but Lloyd finally remembers, "Wind Fist eh?"

"Correct," Mark replies.

"Man. I can't believe I forgot after you just told me. Still, I never expected you to send me flying this far. Does that mean you have more magical capabilities than your friend?" Lloyd asks.

"It doesn't mean anything. I just use a different variation of the technique from that of Sierra. She fires it and I punch it," Mark replies.

"I suppose I better play my card as well," Lloyd says as he starts running around Mark.

Mark lets Lloyd run freely. Wind Fist is actually a fairly weak technique. It cannot be used to kill someone. It cannot cause any real injuries. It's only real purpose is to waste the opponent's stamina and keep attackers away from the warrior. It is because of this the Wind Fist has not been researched very deeply nor is it usually used by anyone besides spell casters.

Mark is starting to get weary of letting Lloyd run around and his shoulders slump for a second. In that instant, Lloyd attacks. Mark's timing is off and he misses his punch. He also fails to bring his sword up in time. He does manage to take a step back and avoids taking a serious blow. Lloyd still manages to land a good hit on Mark, cutting a line down Mark's chest and ending at his waist. The wound will hamper Mark later on but now, it is of little consequence.

Lloyd takes a few steps back as Mark makes a feeble attempt at a slash. He is used to fighting large groups of enemies at once with the sword. In a fair duel, he will not be able to do much using a sword. It is because of that reason he sheathes his sword.

"What? Giving up already?" Lloyd asks. The audience is also surprised except for Carter and Sierra.

"I can't beat you in a sword match. I am simply too unskilled," Mark admits.

"Well, better luck next time," Lloyd says.

"I'm not finished though. I have one more trick up my sleeve," Mark warns as he starts mumbling underneath his breath.

It takes Lloyd and the other Fang members to understand what is going on but when they do, Lloyd says the most intelligent thing he could before he lunges at Mark, "Shit."

He is chanting. Mark is actually chanting some kind of spell. Warriors aren't supposed to be able to cast spells. Warriors are supposed to just use a sword or spear or something and charge into the fray. Spells are for mages. So this is a real surprise. It is possible of course to wield both. The difficult thing is time. It takes about ten years to obtain the body necessary to use heavy weapons like swords.

To use spells, one must be born with innate talent as well as spend countless hours studying spells and ancient tomes. Then there is the need to communicate with the elemental spirits in hopes of getting their aid. Without a spirit's aid, one cannot cast powerful spells.

To use both will require almost thirty years of effort. Mark can be no older than twenty. In a battle between mage and warrior, warrior wins seventy percent of the time. That is because spell casters lack defensive abilities and need time to chant powerful spells. It is possible to store spells but that is dependent on the caster's body and natural born talent. Then there are the weaker levels of magic that can be cast without casting. That requires discipline.

Lloyd is seeing an example of this odd mix right in front of him and he doesn't like it. The chant must be nearly finished but he can't get close enough to attack. The Wind Fist is keeping him from getting near. His earlier attack worked because Mark was off-guard but now, Mark is on his guard and watching every little movement. What can he do?

"Elder Wind," Mark speaks. Elder Wind can be shortened to Elwind but the ancient name is Elder Wind.

The spell calls forth a powerful wind strike that encircles Lloyd. The small vortex surrounding Lloyd unleashes several lashes of wind at Lloyd. He manages to block and dodge the brunt of the attack but he gets hit in the back and front by two stray wind lashes.

"Dammit. Bastard!" Lloyd coughs. He has some blood trickling out his mouth but he spits it out staining the snow on the ground.

"You have some resistance to magic it seems," Mark remarks.

"My mother was a mage," Lloyd says.

"Interesting. Now I need to ask you. Do you want to continue?" Mark asks though he begins chanting anew.

"I can't give up now," Lloyd grimaces as he starts running again.

Lloyd continues his run but this time he slows down. At first, Mark thinks that Lloyd's wounds are slowing him down and falters in his chanting but then Lloyd starts to swerve.

"Swords dance. Shit," Mark thinks before chanting with a renewed fervor and drawing his runesword.

Swords dance is an advanced sword skill. Few can pull it off. Mark can count only three others who can use this technique. This will be bad.

There seems to be ten Lloyds, all moving in a circle surrounding Mark. Mark cannot keep track of the real Lloyd. Then he is struck from behind. The cut should be deep but he had used another technique earlier. It is another wind spell but this is defensive. It is a mid-level wind barrier and it allows Mark to shave off some of the sword's power to lower the damage and turn in time to use his spell Tornado.

He hits Lloyd at the side right below the left kidney and both fall down.


	9. Swords and Magic B

Second parts up. By the way, Wind Fist is made up in case you don't realize. More details will show up later on their pasts and stuff hence the Memories I bit. Next chapter will be like that. So review and I'll post faster.

* * *

Chapter 8b- Swords and Magic II

The fight is over at last with neither able to stand. Lloyd has a gaping wound right below his left kidney. Mark has a deep cut across his back near the spinal cord. If the shield was not active, Mark would have died. As it is, Mark cannot even stand. In a death-match, neither will be the winner. In a duel, Lloyd wins since he can still stand.

"Sonia! Hurry up and heal Lloyd. Nino, see if Ursula is in!" Brendan shouts.

"Damn it. Sierra!" Carter yells.

"I'm on it!" Sierra runs toward Mark.

Sonia and her set to work immediately, each equipped with a Mend staff. Each set to work healing their respective teammates. Sonia is skilled despite her personality or lack of it. She manages to heal Lloyd in under a minute. It takes Sierra five to heal the wound until it is not life threatening to Mark. The speed and effectiveness of a healer speak volumes about their capabilities. Sierra looks a little miffed that Sonia demonstrates the difference of skill between them.

"That hurts like hell," Mark moans.

"Well, being an idiot has a cost. You should've gone all out from the beginning," Sierra admonishes.

"Like I always say, never show your hand," Mark says.

"When did you ever say that?" Carter scratches the back of his head.

"Just now," Mark winces as the wound throbs under Sierra's healing touch.

"You're an idiot," Carter says.

"That was a dangerous fight. It stopped being an assessment and turned into a death-match. What were you two thinking? Especially you Lloyd," Brendan berates.

"Yeah, we expect that from Linus. Not from you brother," Nino says as she returns to the grounds with a blue haired woman in tow.

"I agree. I always believed that Linus was the only one fool enough to fight like that in a spar. Now I begin to wonder if you may be taking on his bad habits," the woman says.

"Hey. What do you two mean by that?" Linus snaps.

"Is your brain really that small that you cannot comprehend what I have just said?" the woman shakes her head mockingly.

"Huh?" Linus says.

"I rest my case," the woman chuckles.

"You want a piece of this?" Linus raises his fist threateningly.

"Cut it out you two. I swear. Putting you two in the same room only brings trouble," Sonia rubs her temple.

"We all know it's because they looove each other," Nino teases.

"You little brat," Linus starts chasing a running Nino with a blush on his face. The woman too was blushing.

"I swear. You guys are all such pains. Lady Sonia. To what do you request of my presence?" the woman bows respectfully.

"Ursula. Help the girl heal her friend. I would do it but I don't like him," Sonia says bluntly.

Everyone sweat-drops but Ursula moves to heal Mark. In a matter of minutes, Mark's wound disappears.

"That was a good fight," Lloyd states.

"I should've used magic from the get-go," Mark sighs as he moves to a sitting position like Lloyd.

"Why didn't you?" Lloyd questions.

"I wanted to se how far I can go using a sword. I am mainly self-taught and neither Carter nor Sierra can use a sword. It was a good test of my capabilities. Bandits after all are not a good way to test your skills," Mark replies.

"Fair point, but that could've have gotten you killed," Lloyd says.

"So?" Mark says with a straight face.

Everyone looks a little taken back except for Carter and Sierra. Nino has a worried look on her face while Brendan's and Uhai's brows are raised.

"Oh I didn't mean it that way. I like living but you cant test how good you are unless you are in a serious fight. Better to risk now when I have a healer nearby than risk without a nearby healer," Mark explains.

Everyone seems a bit taken back on Mark's view on life and Lloyd asks, "Why d you see things that way?"

"I was raised like that. A dog eat dog world where strongest takes all. We were all raised that way," Mark points at carter and Sierra.

"Well enough doom and gloom. I am impressed by your abilities so let's officially initiate you three into the ranks of the Claws. Now you will need a title to go with the initiation," Brendan says.

"Is that really necessary?" Sierra sighs.

"Of course. It's tradition," Brendan laughs heartily.

"You," Brendan points at Sierra, "will be the Gray Bear."

"Gray Bear?" Sierra repeats.

"It fits you," Carter grins to which Sierra gives him an evil glare.

"You," Brendan points at Carter, "will be the Eagle."

"Eagle. I like the sound of that," Carter puffs out his chest.

"It's foretelling the future. You're going to go bald," Mark grins.

Everyone chuckles while Carter gave Mark a pointed stare.

"And you," Brendan points at Mark.

"Can you not point at people when you are doing this?" Mark asks.

"Don't be cheeky boy. You will be the red Snake," Brendan claps his hands, "Now this is concluded. Everyone, go out and relax tonight. Busy day tomorrow.

He and Sonia take their leave. Linus and Lloyd take Nino and wave their goodbyes as well. Uhai does the same. Ursula makes a final check on Mark's wounds and leaves quietly. Chase and Leanne remain behind for a while.

"Leanne was it? Why aren't you going?" Mark asks.

"I have some things to ask f the three of you, my lords and lady," Leanne curtsies.

The three have a tremor of fear pass through them as they realize they are found out. Chase gives them a kind look and puts his hands in a placating gesture.

"Don't worry. She works for Ostia," Chase says.

Now they are really worried.


	10. A New Threat

Here it is. The final installment of "The Journey Begins". I would like thank everyone who has kept up with this story until the last. I would like to thank Hyralc ( for the review that got me to finally write this. It's been a decent run. I would have liked more critics or reviewers but oh well. Enjoy the finale.

Disclaimer- Not mine

* * *

Chapter 9- A New Threat

"Perhaps we should move to somewhere less open. My room?" Chase suggests.

The three are suspicious however. Events are moving far too fast for their liking. In the span of one week, they have fought a bandit attack, joined the Black Fang, found out Chase is alive, and now this. These events almost seem too convenient. No one moves.

"I- we mean you no harm. We just wish to inform you of a new threat. People of your standings must be curious about what may happen," Leanne adds.

"Let's go you two. Worse comes to worse, we can run," Mark mutters.

"Doesn't seem like much of a choice since the three of us are tired and hurt," Carter scowls at his brother.

"I'm hurt too," Leanne puts in.

"Not much though. I'm not either but, Carter is exhausted from the fight with Linus and Mark, well, he almost died. Odds are in your favor in case you try something," Sierra trails off.

"We can hold the conversation out here but this is serious information I would prefer to not be overheard," Chase says gruffly.

"Can we just go? I'm tired and hungry and if I don't change my clothes soon, I' going to catch a cold," Mark whines.

"You're such a baby," Carter grumbles.

"A baby that can kick your ass so what does that make you?" Mark sneers.

"Come on you guys. You can tear each other's' throats out later but for now, let's go with them. They seem serious," Sierra intervenes.

"That's what we've been trying to say," Chase groans but leads the way to his room.

Chase's room is small and unfurnished. The walls are originally white in color but time and bad care has the room in a yellowish glow. There is a bed that is basically a mattress in the furthest corner of the room. The bed is placed right by the only window in the room. The window is boarded up so that only a little light can be let through. There is also a small dresser near the bed but it is covered in dust. All in all, the room is depressing and unkempt.

"Great place bro. The ladies must get really turned on by the décor," Carter whistles jokingly.

"Fang members don't stay too long at base. We usually have long missions away from base. Normally, we have a housekeeper that cleans all the rooms but I guess she quit or something," Chase dismisses.

When everyone is in the room, Chase closes the door. Mark and Carter however quickly hold their weapons by Leanne and Sierra's throats.

"Carter! Mark! What is wrong with you two?" Sierra shouts.

"Shut up Sierra! Go to Leia-Lean-whatever, the girl and get rid of every weapon on her. Carter, you do the same to Chase when she is done," Mark orders, forgetting the girl's name, "Carter, close your eyes."

"You really don't trust people do you?" Chase sighs but lifts his arms up anyways, "Well, can't say I blame you. Only a fool would believe a man thought dead and a spy."

Sierra grumbles to herself about how Mark and Carter should take the stick out of their asses but searches Leanne for weapons. She finds quite a lot and raises an eyebrow at Leanne when she finds a small heavy silver cylinder in Leanne's undergarments. That is the last of the weapons so the men are allowed to open their eyes.

"What? It is a good last resort weapon," Leanne blushes.

"Uh huh," Sierra looks away.

"It is!" Leanne barks.

"The more you deny something the worse it looks," Mark remarks.

"Women," Carter sighs.

"Yeah," Chase agrees.

Leanne has by now turned a lovely shade of red and mutters to herself. She doesn't get that everyone is just joking with her. Carter releases her and starts the search of Chase. Sierra stands by Leanne and makes sure she is nowhere near the weapons.

"You know. This is not the highlight of my day," Carter grumbles as he removes two long knives, a small hand axe, and the large battle axe on his back.

"Don't stop there. Pull his pants down," Mark says.

Carter stops and everyone gives him a weird stare.

"He has a tattoo remember? If he has it then he is Chase, if not, then well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Mark explains.

Everyone continues staring at him, "Carter told me a long time ago and said he wanted one as well. I'm not gay like some other nobles in society so can you guys quit staring? It is rather uncomfortable."

"Why would you remember something like that?" Leanne asks curiously.

"The tattoo is one of a dragon and not that many people I know have tattoos and even less have them on their ass," Mark explains through gritted teeth. Maybe he should have worded his command better.

"Yeah, it's here," Carter says.

Chase for his part has a red blush on his face and says, "If you are all quite done feeling us up, we do have information to share."

"I wasn't feeling you up," Carter protests.

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me," Mark puts a comforting hand on Carter's shoulders that made Carter want to kill him.

"Can't you stop antagonizing him? I would rather not one day find Mark stew over the fire," Sierra sighs.

"Jokes aside. What do you two know?" Mark says seriously. There is a fire in his eyes that spook Leanne and Chase. He seems like such a mild mannered guy but those eyes seem a bit well insane.

"Well, obviously we know Carter is my brother and now heir to Tuscana. Mark and Sierra's past Leanne dug up. Mark is the third in line for the rule of Tania but he is the best prospect in many eyes and the target of many assassination attempts. Sierra is the daughter of one of Bern's nobility, the House of the Roses. (I don't know Bernese royalty or all that. (If anyone is really bothered, private message me or something.) We even know about Talon," Chase explains.

"What makes you think we are us or them? There are a lot of Carters, Sierras, and Marks. Heck, there are even a fair amount of Talons in this land," Mark questions.

"Well, besides Carter ruining your identities by calling me out immediately," Chase gives Carter a disapproving glance to which Carter shrugs, "You have the runesword Alucard in your possession. It is a treasure that is guarded by twenty knights at all times. Not even a thief can sneak past them. You are also wearing the twin snake medallion of Elimine, another treasure of Tania.

Carter has the Tuscana house's jade ring on his left ring finger. It is a symbol of royalty and power. Again, no thief could ever obtain it since there is an enchanted spell on it that would shatter the ring if one other than you wears it.

The little lady has the ruby earrings of the legendary berserker Durban. It was taken away from the Western Isles due to an assault by the Bernese Royal House of Roses that allowed the once lower nobility to rise to great heights. I don't understand why they would entrust those earrings to you since it is a national treasure but there must be some reason."

"Are they really that special? I thought they were pretty and asked my parents for them. They just gave me them and said to never lose them," Sierra says much to Chase's surprise.

"You can't be serious. Those earrings are priceless. They were worn by one of the eight heroes. The inhabitants of the Western Isles would kill to have them back," Chase roars.

"Moving on," Mark dismisses Chase, "Good work on finding all this but I assume there must be some reason you asked us to come here? I knew we would be found out just not by an Ostian spy."

"Well, yes of course. You see, there is this possible threat by-," Leanne begins but Mark cuts her off.

"Not so fast. I have some questions that have been nagging at me. Chase, if you were alive, whose body did Carter bury? Or better yet, whose ashes did Carter bury?" Mark asks.

"I don't know," Chase answers clearly a bit confused.

"This could be problematic if people found out you were alive. At the very least, the funeral would cause some strife. Others may use this as a way to evict the old rulers- that would be you guys- and replace them with themselves or puppets," Mark says disdainfully.

"Oh well," Carter says.

"'Oh well?' Do you understand what this will do? A battle for inheritance and power would result and weaken Tuscana. Other lords like the idiot Marquess of Araphen or Bern or Etruria even may participate and then, there will be a war spanning the entire continent," Mark says gravely.

"I see what you are getting at. Best case scenario, no one finds out. Worst case scenario, everyone dies," Chase says.

"Well, we'll deal with that later," Mark changes the subject.

"Wait, didn't you just say this is a grave matter? How can you just dismiss it when you brought it up?" Chase asks angrily.

"Nothing we can do. When we try to do something is when we screw it up the most. If we don't let on that you are alive, we are good," Mark shrugs.

Chase didn't look satisfied with that answer but lets it go. Mark turns to Leanne and prepares three questions.

"I have three things to ask. Answer them in this order. Why is an Ostian spy in the Black Fang camp? Did you reveal Chase's identities r ours as of yet? What is this threat the two of you speak of?" Mark asks.

"First of all, Ostia is suspicious of Black Fang activities as of yet. You have heard that the Fang used to be a fairly well-minded group that only targeted bigots and criminals correct?" Leanne asks t which the three nod, "Well lately, there have been a spike in jobs that hurt the innocent and orderly. Ostia wonders what has happened and if it would be necessary to petition Bern to authorize a military assault on the Fang."

"Makes sense to me but Ostia would be taking a grave risk in doing so. They may enrage Bern and there is no guarantee Bern will actually even accept," Sierra points out.

"That is true. That is why I need evidence," Leanne supplies.

"But why the Fang? There are a lot of mercenary and blacklist groups that are even more dangerous," Carter ponders.

"The Fang has the most members and some of the previously dangerous groups have assimilated into the Fang. Right now, it is the gravest possible threat in Elibe," Chase puts in.

Mark motions for Leanne to answer the other two questions.

"As of yet, I have not informed anyone of the identities of your four. I reached the same conclusion as the four of you earlier on. As for you three, I am not entirely sure. I am duty-bound to report any suspicious activities in the Fang to my lord. Even keeping Chase's identity a secret is a breach of that oath," Leanne frowns.

"Fair enough. Inform Ostia if you want of us. It makes little difference. I can easily say we are spying on a suspicious group and that is why we are incognito," Mark pushes that aside.

"For now, I will keep quiet until I believe the situation becomes too dangerous," Leanne informs.

"Fine," Mark replies.

"Now as for the possible threat," Leanne begins.

"I'll say it. There is a man called Nergal and he seems to play some kind of role in the Fang. For now, he has done little but I don't like him. He reeks of power and the dark arts. He may the cause of the corruption in the Fang," Chase frowns.

"That is dire indeed. A practitioner of elder magic secretly controlling one of the largest mercenary organizations in Elibe is very unsettling," Mark frowns as well.

"Well until we get more information, try to keep a low profile," Chase says.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"We promise."

"These brats have no intention to keep their noses out of this," Chase thinks sadly.

"Anyways, you will probably get a mission tomorrow. Try to rest up," Chase sighs.

"Fine. Hm. By the way, how old are you guys? I'm nineteen. Carter's twenty. Sierra's twenty," Mark asks.

"Oh. I'm thirty now. Leanne's twenty one, I think," Chase says.

"Wow, what an age difference. I'm still the youngest I guess," Mark sighs.

"Do you two know how rude it is to tell someone else a lady's age?" Sierra snaps.

"I don't see a lady here do you two?" Chase asks jokingly.

"There are women here?" Carter smirks.

"Wow, I thought you were all five year old girls. My bad," Mark sneers.

It seems like a joke but Mark sounds like he is serious. The guys are insulted for an obvious reason. The girls unconsciously look down at their chests and fold their arms over it. They are a little insecure about their breasts.

"Let me hit you one time," Chase cracks his knuckles.

"It won't hurt too badly," Sierra picks up a staff.

"Just a small tap," Leanne smiles and picks up the small silver cylinder.

"Let's see if you can talk with a broken jaw," Carter picks up his spear, not even trying to hide his intent.

"Hell no," Mark grins as he bolts out the door with the others at his heels.

* * *

Oh yeah. I'm probably going to write a sequel to this since this is really just a prologue. What a long prologue though eh? Review alright. The more reviews the faster I work.


End file.
